SWAT Vice City
by Trev
Summary: One man. One destiny. His destiny is to take Vercetti down. Read to find out if he succeeds. There is a twist at the end. Or fails. Rated PG-13 for excessive use of profanity and gore.
1. Him

I don't own Rockstar or GTA. Wouldn't it be nice?  
  
An Asswipe Production  
  
Chapter 1: Him  
  
Hey there, my name is Jack Cholon. I got transferred down to Vice City about five years ago. So I know the streets, I'm just a patrolman, ya know? Well here is the story.  
  
It is about ten o' clock, just riding around Washington Beach. The radio crackles and spits out, "Calling all units, calling all units. Robbery in process. The bank on 6th Ave, right outside of Ocean Beach. Suspects are two Caucasians both wearing all black." I flipped my sirens on and pulled a U turn. I turned on the street by the local Pay 'N' Spray, took a left and made a right. The bank was right in front of me. I slam the emergency brake and skid to a stop. I grab my Spaz Shotgun from the backseat. I kneel behind the hood and position my shotgun on the hood. I grab a bullhorn and yell, "This is the V.C.P.D., come out with your hands up!" I heard a gunshot and grabbed my radio, "Dispatch this is unit 142 there is a hostile situation, guns fired. Need back up at the Ocean Beach Bank." I didn't listen for a reply, I just went back to my perch. I yelled once more through the bullhorn, "Come out with your hands up." They still ignored me. I popped the trunk on my squad car and grabbed two smoke grenades. I shut the trunk and walked back to my spot. I pulled the pin and threw the clip off. I chucked the grenade into the building. I did the same with the other grenade. I heard a man, "Fuck you, you fuckin' pigs!" By that time back up cars had arrived and surronded the building, blocking the exits. All of a sudden two Caucasians rushed out of the smoking building with guns drawn. I fired a buckshot and dropped one man and another officer dropped the other. I dropped my shotgun and walked over to the men. I knelt down and felt the neck of the one who I shot. He was dead. The other criminal was still breathing. I turned him over and cuffed him.   
  
After the bank heist there had been several more heists all around Vice City. There had been a sudden uplift in the crime rate. Maybe because Tommy Vercetti was in town. Many members of the force have been dying. It was just chaos.   
  
"Calling all units, calling all units. Grand theft auto in process. The car is a Red Infernus with an African American driving. Last seen around North Point Mall." I flipped my sirens on and drove off. Around one block away from the mall a red Infernus zipped past me. I pulled a U-Turn and zoomed past him. I fired a warning shot, I thought that'd scare him, but it didn't. I rammed my car into the side of his. He swerved into a fire hydrant and stopped. I jumped out of my car and pulled my Colt .45. I pointed it at his car and said, "Step out of the car with hands up." The man got out. Lo and Behold it was Tommy Vercetti. I said, "Turn around Tommy." He said nothing. As I was walking towards him when he drew a gun and shot me in the right arm. I fell to the ground thinking, 'Please on't kill me. Please!' He just took my car and drove off. An ambulance picked me up.  
  
That happened just a year ago, when that punk Tommy Vercetti came to Vice City. I swear one day I am going to kill him. Anyways now I'm on S.W.A.T. (Special Weapons and Tactics). I still patrol the my beat, but every now and then I get assigned to a special mission such as the one I'm about to explain.  
  
It was around noon when I heard the dispatcher, "Calling all S.W.A.T. members, calling all S.W.A.T. members, please report to the precint for briefing." I accelerated down the long beach strip. I turned right and followed the street until I saw the department. I stepped out of my squad car and walked in. I saw my other three team mates, Jason, Joe, and John. And with me Jack we made the J team. Also known as the most elite special police force in Florida. The Chief greeted me, "Morning Jack." I just nodded as he begin his briefing, "Ahem, anyways. As you all know this new chump Tommy Vercetti has arrived here in Vice City, in the previous year he killed Ricardo Diaz, now even though that is a load off our shoulders, he took the mansion over. Then Colonel Cortez left the country, leaving us to deal with Vercetti. But now the bastad Cortez is back with a ship full of cocaine. Diaz is going to meet with Vercetti to pass drugs. So naturally we are going to stop it. Now get equipped and board the chopper on the roof." We all murmured various responses, but we all walked towards the locker room. I stripped my uniform and belt off and shoved it into my locker. I pulled on my blue cargo pants that had too many pockets. I snapped the utility belt. I then slipped a black S.W.A.T. tee shirt on and tucked it in. I then slipped on my kevlar vest. I slipped my communication system onto my head and fastened it on my ear. I then grabbed my beauty. My Colt M4. Then I holstered my Colt .45. I checked to make sure everything was in order. I grabbed several boxes full of clips for my M4 and .45. Slipped them into my pockets in my pants. I slipped some Mace into it's holster on my belt. I was getting ready to leave when I remembered I forgot to get my Maglite. I grabbed the flashlite and put it in a holster on my vest. I cocked my M4 and said, "Let's go boys."   
  
I yelled over the helicopter engine, "Ok we are gonna be set down on top of a roof, Jason you will set up a sniper nest, Joe will be your spotter and me and John will be on ground level, waiting to ambush. Remember don't do anything without permission." They all yelled in unison, "Yes sir." In a few minutes the building was in sight, it was in the middle of Washington Beach with a big alley beside it. The chopper set us down on the building. When it left I said, "Okay, Jason, Joe, you two set up here, John follow me." I ducked and crept down the emergency stairs with John at my heel. I slid down a ladder and covered him. I saw a dumpster and managed to squeeze behind it. John ducked behind an old junk car. I said into my mic, "Okay guys, we'll wait for him to show up, let's take Cortez into custody and kill Vercetti." I heard several, "Yes sirs," or "Roger." Twenty minutes later a white limo pulled up, followed by a red Comet. The two criminals got out of the car. I whispered, "Go!" I jumped out from my dumpster and yelled, "V.C.P.D. Put your hands up! You are surronded, we have a sniper concealed that will fire if I give the order!" Vercetti chuckled, "Bastards." Vercetti put his hands up slowly. I tackled Cortez and handcuffed him. I stood him up and said, "Vercetti, give up, I've got Cortez!" Vercetti turned and tailed it out of there. Jason fired at him but missed. Then five Mafia members showed up. I threw Cortez hard to the ground and ducked behind the Comet. I grabbed for a smoke grenade. I didn't feel one, OH NO! I forgot it! Damnit. I leaned out from the car and fired a few blind rounds. Then I heard Jason on the microphone, "Jack! They have us! Vercetti has us!" I yelled, "Shit! John, go get 'em!" No response, "John!" I look back, John is dead. I fired a few more shots. Then all the gunshots halted. They retreated. I tallied up the situation. Vercetti has Joe and Jason, John is dead, but I have Cortez. I turned and said into my radio, "This is Red-4. We need extraction." I didn't listen for the response. I just grabbed Cortez by the hair and said, "Where did the bastard take them?!" Cortez just spit on my boots. I struck him in the gut and said, "Want to talk now?" 


	2. So Close

Note: means there is a change in the story. It goes first person into another character.  
  
Chapter 2: So Close  
  
"Damnit Cortez! Quit being such a damn hard head!" yelled Chief Kalamath. Cortez said in a raspy voice, "Why don't you give up you damn pig!" Kalamath's face got blood red. He whispered to me, "Throw his ass in solitary." I nodded in reply. I said, "Get up you fuckin' Cuban piece of cocaine infested shit!" He glared at me with his eyes lazily as I dragged him down the hall. I said, "Here's your new home cokehead." I threw him into the dark musty room and shut the door. I then shut the security door and locked it with my key. Kalamath found me as I was heading to my office and said, "Hey, it wasn't your fault the men got killed and captured." I replied, "I know, I just wish I could get out of Cortez where Vercetti is hiding them.... Wait! Sir, can we raid his house if I get an arrest warrant?" He pondered the idea, "I'll find a way to forge a warrant, and I'll call you as soon as I get one."  
Another boring day in the life of a V.C.P.D. force member. What fun. Sometimes I wonder why I even chose this lousy job. I mean I risk my life everyday for pay that is shit! I may write the governor and ask him to up the salary. Psh yeah right, like that'll ever happen.  
"Yeah, we got a warrant so get your ass over there, I'm sending a lot more people so don't you fret," said the Chief. I nodded and hung the phone up. I flicked the little silver knob and my sirens ranged to life. I slammed the gas pedal as I sped through evening traffic. I dodged a Banshee and swerved around an Infernus. "Damnit!" I yelled. I took the car to the sidewalk. Mowing down signs and letterboxes. 'Finally!' I thought, as I saw the Starfish Island Bridge. I sped over the bridge, damnit these people don't listen! Can't they hear my siren? I turned into the old Coke Baron's drive way. I halted in front of the staircase. I jumped out of my passenger side door and drew my Colt .45. I pointed my gun towards the front door, which was open. I really think we got him this time. He didn't expect it. BOOM! Oh no, gun shots! Shit, that could've been them, please don't let it be. "Joe? Jason?" I yelled towards the mansion. No answer. I heard the sirens of a squad car. I ducked behind my car for cover as the reinforcements pulled in.  
I walked up the huge staircase with five guns pointed in my direction for cover. I reached the first landing. I peered into the mansion. I saw nobody. So I started up the last flight of stairs. I pushed my back up against the wall so I could see into the mansion better. Wow this is freaky I can't see anybody in there. One, two, three! I rushed into the mansion, eyes open. Nobody. What is going on? I heard a rustling noise to my right. I whipped my shoulders to the right. I saw a man run across the room. I fired. The bullet hit him in the chest. I ran over to him. Oh my God! It's Joe! It's Joe! No! I yelled into my radio, "Man down! Repeat man down!" In seconds more officers ran in and covered me. "Fuck!" I yelled. I stood up and ran like a maniac up the stairs. I destroyed every moving thing I saw. I ran to the roof. I saw Vercetti, I saw the bastard! He hopped into his chopper. I unloaded three clips into the chopper none of them affected it! "Motherfuckin' A!" I yelled. He had Jason with him I saw him in the co- pilot seat! I mouthed to him, "I'm so sorry!"  
  
I was so close.  
  
I felt it inside of me I had them! I saved him! God why did I let Vercetti sift through my fingertips again? I vow that I will one day hunt that lousy bastard down and kill him! One day I swear!  
  
Jason:  
  
"So Mr.Vercetti. Do you have a family?" I asked Tommy Vercetti. He replied, "Yes Jason, I've got a family." I wondered if I should ask the question that bothered me. So I did, "So Tommy, is it ok if I call you Tommy? How come you don't contact or ever talk about your family?" Tommy seemed to freeze in time, his body just stopped. He said in a shaking voice, "T-they betrayed me. T-they told the Diablo's back in Liberty where I was and." He couldn't finish the sentence without crying. I said, "It's okay you don't have to say anymore." Tommy appreciated it, but the rest of the flight to Prawn Island was silent. "Okay, I'm letting you loose. Go and leave before I change my mind," commanded Vercetti. "Thank you a lot," I yelled as I walked away. Holy shit that was a rush, so much had happened in less than an hour. All I remember was a gunshot and yells. Then I saw my so-called squad leader on the roof shooting at us. He isn't a leader, he let us get caught some fucking leader.  
  
Jack:  
  
"Are you okay? Did he do anything to you? 'Cause if he did we can lock him up," I said to Jason. Jason replied with obvious anger, "Look, nothing happened, I just want to take a few days off!" I took the hint and backed off, "Okay, your call." Wow I can't believe Vercetti let him off the hook. I have to tell the Chief. As I was turning around to go down the hall the precinct's own gossip master came up to me and said, "Jack, Jack! What happened? Did he get roughed up a bit?" I shouted, "No Gable! Even if he did do you have to know every damn thing that goes on?!" I know I hurt Gable's feelings because he shut up and turned away. It takes a lot to shut him up. After my little encounter I continued down the long bulletin- boarded wall. I saw the brass sign on a door that read, 'Chief Kalamath'. I knocked on the wooden door. The door swung open and a red-faced Kalamath appeared. He spat as he yelled, "What the hell do you want?!" I backed up to avoid flying saliva and asked, "What's wrong?" He stammered, "That bastard Cortez! He wormed his way out when his cell was opened to be transported to a state penitentiary. But fucking Vercetti picked up him in a chopper! DAMNIT!" The news sunk my soul, but I had to raise the Chief's, "Well we did get Jason back." The Chief slammed the door in my face. 


	3. What Did He Do?

Author's Notes: Ok people. REVIEWS! Reviews are like a fuel for writers. So give me reviews and let me know you like it then I'll keep writing it, but I don't know if you like it or not if you don't review.  
  
Chapter 4: What Did He Do?  
  
Jack:  
  
Wow. When I think back to the events of last week I just get scared to think that there is a man out there powerful enough to take us out. All of Vice City, I mean. Jason hasn't been right since he came back, he seems odd, I can't quite figure it out, but I'm going to find out what Vercetti did to him.  
"Since we are off-duty wanna go grab a beer and maybe see if the game is on?" I asked Jason. Jason thought about it and said, "What game?" I smiled and said, "Chiefs verses the Steelers." Jason seemed to get more excited, "Let's go!" I followed him to his car as he drove us to the Malibu.  
We surfed our way through the human sea on the dance floor as we made our way to the bar. I sat down on an empty seat with Jason right behind me. I said to the bartender, "Bart, gimme a beer." Jason said, "I'll take a Scotch on the rocks." I took a swig from my beer as Jason chugged his Scotch. I said, "How 'bout them Steelers?" Jason did not reply, but kept chugging. I decided to try to change the topic and nudge the question that burned my mind, "Um so... What happened with you and Vercetti?" He slammed his glass on the bar and stood up, face in front of me and spat, "Nothing happened between us alright!" I murmured, "Sure bud." He yelled at the bartender, "Give me another Scotch!" He chugged that one and another, and another. He was obviously drunk. So I thought the alcohol might act as a truth serum, boy was I wrong, "So did he say anything to you?" He dropped the glass this time and turned around fist raised and growled, "Shut the fuck up before I hit you!" I just grinned, but I obviously didn't know Jason when he was drunk. He caught me with a left jab to my cheek. I flew out of the chair. I stood up and took him down by his legs. He landed on his butt. I wormed my way up to his chest; I dug my elbow into his throat. Just when he was about to pass out I let go of his throat and raised my hand. I knocked him out cold with a right hook to the temple.  
Jason got arrested for one night; I got off the hook, luckily.  
  
Jason:  
  
Wow, I don't remember shit. Last thing I remember is getting a Scotch from the bartended. Wait, where am I? I reached my hand to the seat beside me. Cold stone. I saw a tiny beam of light. I was in a Solitary Confinement Cell. Oh no, what did I do? The door opened all the way and I was blinded with light. In around ten seconds my eyes adjusted, I was dragged out of the hole and the cop sat me down in a chair. He said, "Apparently son you got into a bar fight the other night. Your free to go, we just wanted to hold you for containment, stay away from that alcohol!" I paid no attention to his warnings  
Well I met Jack and he is the one who I fought last night, he said I got drunk and just went wild. But he was very awkward about it, he wasn't telling me something, but I don't care, my head hurts to bad to think about it. The second I stepped outside I dropped to the ground. The light was so white and so hot that it burned my eyes and blinded them. It gave me a headache right above and along my eyebrows. It took me a good five minutes to get adjusted. But as soon as I did I went home.  
I walked up the stairs to my apartment. I stuck the old key into the rusty handle and clicked the lock. I swung the door open and shut and fell onto my feathery bed. Every other time it feels hard and rough, but today it just feels wonderful, like ecstasy. I fell into a deep slumber.  
I woke up and saw nothing, but black. I sat up on my bed I saw nothing. I felt a lamp it was hot. Why couldn't I see it? No, I was blind! I ran towards my window and vaulted out. I fell for minutes. I never stopped falling. Zoom!  
I jolted up in my bed sweating and breathing hard. I could see though. Oh thank God it was just a dream. I threw my sheets off of me and walked to my bathroom. I had slept in my clothes I had on yesterday. I slipped them off and showered.  
  
Jack:  
  
Jesus, why won't he tell me? Well luckily he didn't remember me nudging him to tell me before we got into the fight. I have to find out what happened, Vercetti must've really mentally hurt Jason or something. Or maybe he was with Vercetti... Nah Jason is too good of a guy to do that.  
My week off from work was an exciting one, but now it is back to work.  
God five o' clock traffic is horrible. All of these people getting off of work. It's hell for a cop or anyone to try to swerve through the sea of cars. Well one guy in a Hermes got sick of it and swerved into the other lane, so I had to chase him. I flip my sirens on and pull out into the other lane. I caught up to him with ease, but he wouldn't stop, he just kept swerving and the way he was driving he was drunk. I got tired of chasing him through the busy streets. I sped up and swerved in front of him. I hopped out of my car and pulled him out of his before he could take off. I threw him on to the ground and handcuffed him. I read him his rights and said, "You are being arrested for speeding and reckless driving." I stood him up and threw him into my car. 


End file.
